


Why so busy?

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [18]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angel jongho, Baby Jongho, Crying, Little Space, Non-Sexual, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Park Seonghwa, Tears, angy baby, babying jongho agenda, caregiver!seonghwa, jongho’s a little angel, little!jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Everyone was busy, but Jongie just wanted to play!
Series: Smol Jongie [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Why so busy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seonghwazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/gifts).



Despite it being an off day, it seemed that almost everyone in the dorm was busy with something. Hongjoong was working on new songs, Seonghwa was cleaning around the dorms, Wooyoung and San were on a date with each other, Yeosang was trying to figure out what was wrong with his drone, Mingi was napping, and Yunho was playing a new game he had gotten the other day. 

Jongho was sitting on the couch, watching pocoyo while Seonghwa worked around the living room, dusting off counters and whatnot. It had been an hour since Seonghwa had turned on the show for the little, he decided to let him watch the cartoon since he’d been such a good boy helping out Hongjoong the day before, and he knew everyone else was busy. He thought the little would be distracted for much longer, but it had only been an hour and Jongho was already off to find something or someone to play with. 

Jongho stopped at the door to Yeosang’s room, seeing the elder messing around with his drone. It wouldn’t hurt to ask if he could play for a little bit. Would it? Jongho opened the door to Yeosang’s room, waddling inside. 

“Sangie, what you doing?” He asks, sitting down next to the elder. 

“I’m making sure my drone isn’t broken, Jongie. Could you go play with someone else? I’m busy right now.” Yeosang replies, keeping his eyes on his work. Jongho leaves the room with a broken heart and a small pout apparent on his face. 

Jongho continues making rounds to everyone else, earning all “no’s” from everyone. Why didn’t anyone want to play? Were they upset with him? 

Jongho toddles off to his room, pulling out a bucket of toys he could play with. There was a coloring book and some crayons, toy cars, stuffies, blocks, and some action figures he was sure belonged to Mingi. None of them seemed appealing when he was playing alone. Usually he enjoyed playing alone, but this time he didn’t want to. He wanted to play with his Hyungs! 

Jongho grabbed his teddy bear and held it close to his chest as he climbed into bed. He curled up, pulling the covers up. It felt weird, tucking himself in but his Mama and Appa were busy. He was a good boy, and good boys don’t make people upset! 

Tears fell down the boys cheeks. 

“Jongie jus’ wanna p’ay… why everyone busy?” He whispers to himself, before drifting off to sleep.

____ 

The rest of the day, Jongho seemed off to the others. He didn’t find interest in the toys that were laid on the ground, and even refused his favorite paci. Little Jongho never did that. Was he no longer regressed?

“Jongie are you big now?” Seonghwa questions as he tries once more to push the pacifier past the boy’s lips. Jongho shakes his head, still sitting on the playmat, eyes glistening and tears brimming in the younger’s eyes. 

“Baby boy what’s wrong?” Seonghwa asks, and Jongho bursts into tears. Seonghwa pulls Jongho into an embrace, caressing the boys back soothingly. 

“Jongie bear breathe for Mama. Breathe baby.” Seonghwa doesn’t stop until Jongho finally calms down. Jongho’s cries have reduced to small sniffles, his cheeks left tear stained and his eyes red. 

“Can you tell Mama what’s wrong hm? What’s gotten my little baby all upset?” Seonghwa’s tone is gentle and soft, so he wouldn’t scare the little.

“No one wan’ p’ay with Jongie! Thought Hyungies angy.” Jongho hides his head in Seonghwa’s chest, closing the gap between the two. 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry. No ones upset with you baby boy, I know they aren’t because you’re such a good boy! Mama’s patient boy.” Seonghwa kisses the tip of Jongho’s nose, making the younger giggle. Oh, how he loved to see that adorable smile. 

“Now, what did you want to play baby?” Jongho’s smile is even brighter now, and he moves from Seonghwa’s lap and drags the elder to his room. There’s an array of toys in the bucket Jongho pulls out, and the first thing Jongho pulls out is a coloring book. Jongho’s favorite thing to do when little besides cuddling, was to color. Of course, Seonghwa sat down with him and colored in a Disney princess together, the collaborative drawing went on the fridge after. A reminder of the moments they spent together.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Sorry for it being shorter than usual. I’ve been in a lil bit of a rough patch recently so ahhsjsjsj. Also???? Who hurt my boy??? Why does he look so s a d and upset in the diary video we got???? And also WHY ARE MINGI AND JONGHO ANGY WITH EACH OTHER :(((


End file.
